osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2018 Christmas event
The 2018 Christmas event is the Christmas holiday event that began on 13 December 2018. Walkthrough Before you begin, bring a spade, knife or shears, and a ball of wool. Teleports to Lumbridge and Falador are also recommended. Make your way to Lumbridge, head to the of the castle and speak to Duke Horacio. A particularly harsh winter has hit Lumbridge, and the Duke wants your help in a little project of his. Seeing how much extra work the people of Lumbridge have put in recently with so many new adventurers in town, he'd like to give them something back. However, as he has so much paperwork to do, he asks you to do it instead. The Duke will ask you to deliver presents to the townsfolk as Santa, but he doesn't want to see you deliver them. He will ask you to disguise yourself as a festive tree, to make it appear as if the Duke had planted the tree near them and holding a present for them. Ask the Duke all possible questions before leaving! *For the festive tree branches, use a knife or shears on a snow covered tree near the castle. *For some waste gems, search the barrel of gems by the furnace just north-east in the building with the smithing apprentice. *For the star, search the altar in the church to obtain a church decoration. Use a ball of wool to tie these together to obtain the Christmas tree costume. Now equip the Tree top, Tree skirt, and Star-face before talking to the Duke. Return to the Duke, and he will give you a list. Clicking on any name in the list will give you advice on what to give. Once you've gathered the items, press the "Give" option when near them while wearing the Christmas tree outfit. Once you've given the items to everyone, return to the Duke once more. Congratulations, event complete! Rewards After completing this event players will receive: *Christmas tree costume *Candy cane *Two partyhat sets *Two Santa hats *Two Christmas crackers *Other rewards from previous events, which can be claimed by speaking to Diango: **Snow imp costume **Wise old man's santa hat **Yo-yo **Bobble hat **Bobble scarf **Jester hat **Jester scarf **Tri-jester hat **Tri-jester scarf **Woolly hat **Woolly scarf **Red marionette **Green marionette **Blue marionette **Wintumber tree **Reindeer hat **Black partyhat **Rainbow partyhat **Santa outfit **Antisanta outfit **Black santa hat **Inverted santa hat **A snow globe **A sack of presents **A giant present Bonus event North of Fred the Farmer's farm, a cow pen with a cowboy can be found. He opened his Christmas present early, and now the tails on his cows are falling off. Seeing this, Jack Frost has cursed him, giving him green hair. He will ask you to find the cow tails and put them back on the cows. To obtain a cow tail, players must kill cows until they drop one. Once players have a cow tail, they must find an unattackable cow and pin the tail on them. An interface will pop up with a rotating cow, and the screen will fade to black. Players must then pin the tail much like the children's game . This event gives no rewards. Transcript Trivia *The Duke's statement about many new adventurers in town may refer to the large amount of new players that joined Old School RuneScape after the release of Old School RuneScape Mobile. *The event makes several references to the lyrics of the Christmas carol : **The pear tree **The five golden rings **Gillie Groats, a milkmaid **The nine Falador Knights dressed up as ladies dancing * Count Check's dialogue when he counts his golden rings ("One ring! Ah ah ah! Two rings! Ah ah ah!") is a reference to the character Count von Count from the television series Sesame Street. *During the event, Lumbridge Castle was covered in snow, and a Christmas tree was planted outside the castle, with the examine text A tall Trollweiss Spruce, looking very festive indeed. Piles of snow around the courtyard could be gathered to create snowballs. **Unlike last year, the snowy overlay only appeared if players stood on tiles with snowflakes falling on it. *During the event, several monsters appeared with holiday items on, such as imps wearing white partyhats and rats wearing red partyhats and a big red nose. Many bosses appeared wearing holiday items, such as the King Black Dragon who was seen wearing a hat on each head. Rats and squirrels could be seen wearing Santa hats, as well as the stray dogs in Varrock. Many skilling and boss pets, including the pet rock could also be seen wearing festive hats. In addition, cannonballs and granite cannonballs were remodelled to resemble Christmas puddings. Even the falling rocks in the Motherlode Mine could be seen with partyhats while falling. *Ordinarily, you could not keep any festive tree branches after this event, because any you have in your inventory (even beyond the required number of 5) would be destroyed when you make the tree costume. However, if you destroyed one of your 5 branches, then you could obtain 5 more, for a total of 9. If your inventory was full (or almost full) when you did this, the extra tree branches would fall to the ground. You could then make the costume, and pick up the branches that dropped, allowing you to keep up to 4 branches as event souvenirs. Unfortunately, this item was removed in the next update, along with the cow tail and other temporary items specific to the event. *During the event, Town criers would occasionally exclaim "Cow seen with tail missing!" in reference to the bonus event.